


Right as Rain

by pkmntrashcan



Series: GladMoon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, GladMoonWeek, Moon takes Gladion on one of many adventures, Picnics, Rain, gladmoonday, im going to run and try to use all 3, see you tell me a topic and you have 2 options with 1 being a location?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Day 1 | Lush Jungle - Rain/CookingMoon decides Gladion needs a trip and a small lunch break.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: GladMoon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Right as Rain

Gladion knew there were things he missed out on while growing up. 

He never went to an amusement park. Never Mantine surfed in Melemele. Never spent a day in Hokulani. 

Forced to grow up too fast. Too quickly. Too urgently.

To endure a broken family, to survive after running away, to taking responsibility for Aether after the chaos had died down.

It was _a lot,_ to say the least, but the years had come and gone and the opportunities for mindless bliss seemed to slip away with them. 

He had things to do. A company to save, to run, to bring back to fruition yet when he hears the phone ring, and Wicke’s knowing tone spring to life, one thing was for sure: Moon wouldn’t leave him to drown only in work.

Years ago he figured it was just her personality, or maybe even her civil duty to reach out to him all the time, but her answer was always the same “a visit for the sake of their friendship and his sanity.”

And it’s something Gladion would only admit it behind stolen glances and subdued smirks, but Moon’s presence would make his long tedious days brighter, enjoyable, and truly something to look forward.

But today was different. 

His heart skips at the knock and the scene of Moon’s hair bouncing with every light step.

“Mr. President, I’m stealing you from your desk today,” sing-songy voice catching him off guard as she approaches. His eyebrow lifting incredulously; emerald eyes looking into her charcoal ones for some kind of explanation.

A silent challenge for her to give him one good reason to leave piles of work unfinished.

“Please, Gladi?” 

And that was reason enough.

* * *

He could’ve assumed she had a picnic in mind by the way he could see lunchboxes poking out of the basket. 

But of all places.

“Why here?” he questions as the sun in the middle of the sky was now blocked by lush green trees. They weren’t the only ones here: various families, people he could assume on dates, all allowing themselves to be accompanied by the trills and chirps of the wild Pokemon under the canopy. The only remnants of light were filtering through the leaves, but it cast a lovely shadow on the forest ground.

It wasn’t his usual scene by far. He respected nature, appreciated the beauty of it, but was never one to go on long-winded hikes and journeys.

That was more Moon’s speed.

But this was pleasantly surprising.

He only wished the Champion had warned him of where they would be. He could feel his shirt cling to skin a little more tightly, humidity tempting him to clip his bangs back and pop open a few buttons as the warm air hits his cheeks in a way that was more distracting than soothing.

He's spent his whole life in Alola, but there was something in the weather that he never felt acclimated to. But Moon is soon pressing a cold water bottle against his skin, her own laugh quiet as she watches his eyes narrow at the intrusive (yet, welcomed) feeling.

“You told me you’ve never really explored Lush Jungle before, I figured you should bask in it at least once,” Moon says matter-of-factly, “and besides, if it wasn’t for me you would drink coffee and call it a meal.”

He can’t argue with that logic. Chuckling in quiet acceptance as his fingers brush against hers.

He ignores the flutter in his stomach. Tries to disregard the blush that splatters across her face as she’s taking out the contents of lunch.

It's something that only happens with Moon, but he feels him self visibly relaxing. Leaning back on the blanket she had set out, shoulders falling, deep breaths taking in the earthy notes.

He doesn't get to do this much, if at all, with how Aether is working him dry.

But then there’s rustling, that forces him to come back to reality. His eyes glancing to the other people who were squeaking in surprise, frantically packing up.

Quite the opposite of what they were doing--until he feels it.

A drop in the middle of his forehead. Moon's eyes growing wide as her hand extends outwards.

The showers soon followed.

* * *

The forest rain was unexpected. Both of them now standing underneath a rather large tree as their vision is shrouded by the heavy downfall. His attire undoubtedly ruined and his hair felt heavy with the water, but when he turns to ask Moon how she was fairing he can see the droplets tricking off Moon’s hair; onto the ground, down the curves of her face as she wrings out as much of her shirt as she can.

“I don’t suppose you have an umbrella, huh?” she jokes, pulling him out of his reverie as she glances up at Gladion with a sheepish smile. A silent apology.

And as someone who was always ready--he wasn’t at this moment.

“No,” he mumbles as the rain continues to fall. Silence deepening between them until he sees Moon shift from his peripherals about to walk out of their small area of protection.

“What are you doing?!” Gladion nearly shouts, hand clasping around her wrist to hold her back.

Her head whips to look at him, gentle look coaxing him to follow her every move and wish.

“A little rain never hurt anyone, Gladion and besides,” she looks down gesturing at her basket, “I don’t want to do a raincheck on our lunch, I made your favorites.”

There’s something in the way she admits that that has Gladion giving in almost immediately. He lets go of her wrist, shrugging off his jacket, and plopping it right atop her head.

“Fine, let’s go.”

Only focusing on how her laughter synchronizes with the rain.

* * *

  
There was something refreshing in the walk. In the way, the jungle looked cleansed and felt brighter from when they first walked in.

He wouldn’t mind returning in drier situations.

Yet as he looks down at Moon smiling, her hand having found its way back to his, he’s not sure he can solely blame the rain for the change of heart, or the person who brought him here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect much from me i'm so bleh in writer's block rn ;-;


End file.
